Shadow Naruto: The Rework
by iros220
Summary: Naruto was being chased again. Shikaku saved him and took him in. How will Naruto turn out raised by the Nara clan and what does his future have in store for him? Naru/Hina Shika/?
1. Chapter 1

**(Ok guys. First time I've tried writing in a while, so please give me tips and tell me what I'm doing wrong. Nicely though. I don't learn with rudeness -^-)**

It was another day in the peaceful village of Konohagakure. The sun was shining, the birds singing, everyone had a smile on their faces. Well...Not everyone. Underneath the peaceful illusion of a village someone important to the future of the entire world was right now running for their life.

"Get away from me!" Young Naruto cried, terrified of his chasers. He took a quick glance backwards and saw the ravenous citizens gaining. Why did they hate him so much? What could he have possibly done? Did it really warrant him being called a demon? Well he didn't know, but what he did understand is he was in real danger if they caught up to him. He picked up a burst of speed, fleeing as fast as his little five year old legs could carry him

_'I gotta get out of here!' _he hurriedly thought. His eyes widened as an alley came within his sight. _'escape?' _He didn't know if it was a potential road to safety or his road to hell but it he had to take the chance or he would get caught anyway. _'If I survive this I'm making a lot of getaways around this village, I'm tired of being cornered' _he noted absently.

With a final rush he bolted towards the entrance to what he hoped would be the path to his safety. He turned the corner and into the dark alley, desperately searching for a vantage point he can use to hide or vade his pursuers. Alas as he reached the end of the alley a cold metal fence stared him in the face too high to climb over. He took a final look around pleading for kami to give him one break and give him anything to try and hide in. Sadly all the alley was is a home for weeds and trash.

_'even a frickin garbage can would have done!' _He thought desperately. With a sigh, he turned around ready to face the inevitable. He glared determinedly at his condemners, ready for whatever punishment they had for the "demon".

"End of the line scum" said one villager hungrily as he approached the young blond, brandishing a kitchen knife. The other idi- I mean villagers cheered at the thought of the demon finally getting what he deserves.

Naruto sighed and looked away dejectedly. "Just do your worse" he said with a broken voice. The villagers were only too happy to oblige as the first wave charged forward aiming to kill, maim, and/or cripple the blond. Just as they were about to claim their prize a shadow descended upon them and forced righteous fury of the shadows. Well in normal terms. The offending villagers were stopped by a tendril of shadows connected to one source. A man seemingly coming out of nowhere, moments before the bane of Konoha what plowed through by various assortment of knives and tools, and managed to save him that unfortunate ending. The chasers took a wary step back, unsure if this man would cause them harm or not. He certainly looked scary enough.

Our young blonde hero looked up to see the back of a tall man defending him from the onslaught of the stupidity that is sadly part of the village he calls home. Naruto being wary chose to back into a corner watching carefully. It wouldn't be the first time a shinobi of Konoha interrupted just to get first dibs. He shuddered as several memories flashed through his mind. Nevertheless he pulled himself away from his thoughts and carefully eyed the stranger, watching the event unfold.

**10 Minute ago...**

Shikaku Nara was bored. It was an average day, with an average sun, average people and frankly even the feeling of boredom was troublesome on this average day. The Nara shuffled along down the streets of the hidden leaf with no clear objective in mind. He absently noticed he was in the shopping district. He turned his head a few degrees to the left and right casually noting the offers and items they had for display.

_'Could always get Yoshino a gift' _he mused. He loved his wife he really did and who wouldn't? She was beautiful, a genius (although not as much as him), and best of all she knew how to keep him in line. Now Shikaku wasn't by any means a masochist or submissive in any such way. However, he enjoyed it when his wife did keep him in line, how else would he have been able to make jonin without her? Hell, he probably wouldn't have even passed the academy if it wasn't for her. He chuckled as he remembered the times when she used to beat him senseless every time he would fall asleep in class. Well that's what you get for being childhood friends with _her _of all people. Then again...a certain redhead came to mind and that brought a shiver down his whole spine.

_'Wouldn't even be able to survive _that _woman' _

The Nara was brought out of his musings by a shrill cry emanating from somewhere ahead. Looking for some excitement, because contrary to popular belief even Naras like to do things from time to time, Shikaku picked up the pace walking briskly through shoppers left and right. He turned a corner and arched an eyebrow at what he saw. There ahead was a crowd of villagers with pitchforks, torches, knives, and one of them had a fan.

_'What is with the old fashioned mob? Probably Tora again, evil cat.' _he smirked. As he was about to shuffle off to browse more stores for his lovely wife, Shikaku heard a sentence that made his blood run cold.

"GET THE DEMON" a random villager cried.

Demon? Now that sounded vaguely familiar to the Nara. Sure they called that stupid cat demon before, however, a gut feeling that every shinobi acquired one way or another was stirring in his gut. Something was telling him to check this out. And check it out he did.

With a silent shunshin he appeared on the roof of a nearby building where the mob was gathering. He looked down to see a sight that was _extremely _troublesome. There below him was a little blond boy he identified as one Naruto Uzumaki, cowering in the corner attempting to back away from the ravenous beasts stalking slowly upon him. Now Shikaku heard whispers and rumors of the way the blond was treated, and he usually paid them no mind. Honestly what would the most peaceful village in all of the nations be doing to a little boy that could be so bad? However, with the look of defeat in the little blonde's eyes Shikaku knew that the little five year old understood what was coming.

_'They've done this before to him?' _he realized. Demon container or not, no one deserved this! He was just a little boy. With a crouch and a shunshin he immediately appeared in front of the frightened Uzumaki and immediately paralyzed the first of the villagers charging in for the boy. He stood up proudly, hand on his hip and a smirk aligning his jaw.

"Shadow bind technique success" he said with a strong voice. "Now what troublesome things are you idiots doing. That's a little boy right there. You should play nice now."

The villagers did not take to kindly to this. A chorus of "shut up" and "kill it" and other various comments rose above the crowd. The Nara sighed. Why must they be so...troublesome. Sadly it couldn't be helped. What most people outside the shinobi force didn't know is Shikaku Nara has one of the highest authorities in the village, being the lead strategist and all does have its perks. Shikaku doesn't usually get a chance to use his rank, but right now it was necessary.

Naruto watched as the old man weaved a couple of signs and felt a pulse go through him for a half a second. _'A jutsu?_' thought the young blond. Not a moment later a squad of what looked like to be shinobi in strange attire and even stranger masks showed, surrounding the mysterious man that came to his rescue.

The Anbu in the front, seeming to be the leader spoke up first. "You called Shikaku-sama?" There was respect in his voice Naruto noted. Whoever saved him must be really important.

"Yes" Shikaku replied in an even tone. "A couple of reasons actually. First could you please tell me who is in charge of watching this young lad? I know the Hokage assigned someone to watch him at all times." The Anbu stiffened and Shikaku knew they understood someone was in deep trouble.

"W-well you see. T-tha-" A hand from the strategist cut him off mid sentence.

"I'd rather not hear your pathetic excuses, I'll take it up with the Hokage directly. Secondly could you take these...villagers...to Ibiki. And make it hasty." A chorus of "Yes sir" was his reply as they herded out the condemned citizens when Shikaku released his hold on them. _'idiots.' _He sighed. Shikaku stiffened as he remembered the cause of this troublesome event. He turned eyeing the blond that was looking at him with an intense gaze.

Naruto didn't know what to make of this man. Sure he had helped him, however, he didn't actually _know_ him. For all he knew, this 'Shikaku' is just out for personal revenge against him and didn't want those pesky villagers in his way. Despite the train of thought, the child decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Thanks for saving me...Sir" Naruto said in an even tone.

Shikaku didn't know what to make of this. That look in his eyes. The look that veterans of the last shinobi war wear. It was calculating, weary, and have encountered many events that could push someone to the breaking point. Those eyes didn't belong on a child. A five year old no less. Nevertheless he stifled these thoughts and attempted a comforting smile for the child, hoping to give some semblance of safety in his parents.

"It's alright kid, those idiots had it coming to them. My name is Shikaku, use that instead of sir. Too troublesome to hear that a kid" Naruto nodded. The man seemed alright so far. "Anyway kid, you mind coming with me to the Hokage? I need your personal account for what happened here so we can put the troublesome people away for some time"

Naruto scowled. "First off, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" He said with fire. He turned and pouted. "Also..I'd rather not, Jiji's secretary doesn't particularly like me"

Shikaku raised an eyebrow. This kid sure had a determined personality. No one but his wife would yell at him like that. And what was this about the Hokage's secretary?

"Ya know, I could always 'accidentally' have her coffee spill all over her face" He grinned, trying to appease the blond. And Naruto took it like a fish on a hook. If there was anything that little blond enjoyed it was a prank. Admittedly it wasn't a really good one on Shikaku's part, but it would still be hilarious to see. Plus she _did _deserve it.

"Alright, deal. Are you gonna do it with those weird shadows you did earlier?" Naruto inquired, very curious about the shinobi.

Shikaku smirked. "I'll tell you all about it on the way come on" he stated walking away. Naruto quickly caught up to him excited to hear more about the techniques. They were pretty cool.

**Hokage's Office...**

The Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Hiruzen Sarutobi, has spent this uneventful day doing mound after mound of paperwork.

_'Kami damn this paperwork! Where does it all even come from?!' _said the wise old man. He took a long drag of his pipe and looked out the window toward the village he has lived in ever since he was born. He loved this village, he really did, however, the citizens of his home have not made the best choices. They've made many mistakes, threatening the peace and sanctity that he has come to know and love in Konoha. Thoughts of a little blonde boy came to mind and he sighed heavily. If only life could be much simpler for him and the young hero. Speaking of which...

"KYAAAAA!" A loud screech came from behind the old man's door. Not a moment later Shikaku and surprisingly Naruto strolled through his doorway as if whatever happened outside had not occurred.

"So let me get this straight. You control your shadow,stretch it out into shapes and sizes, can lock on another person or thing's shadow and control them through it?" Naruto inquired, stars shining through his eyes.

Shikaku nodded with a smile. "Yea that's pretty much the basic explanation. I'm impressed, a five year old understanding how our jutsu works that easily is impressive." Shikaku mused. Perhaps the boy was smarter then people gave him credit for.

"I gotta learn something like that" stated Naruto in a hushed voice. He turned to look at the head of the village, giving a bright smile. "Hi Jiji! What's up?" he said shuffling over next to the desk trying to see what the wizened old man was doing cooped up in this office.

Hiruzen chuckled. It always lifted his spirits to see Naruto bouncing around. If he didn't know any better he would say the boy seemed like an ordinary child. Sadly Naruto was exiled from that privilege the day he was born. Pushing those thoughts away Hiruzen gave a warm smile towards the blonde.

"To what can I owe this pleasure Naruto-kun?" The old man inquired.

At this point Shikaku, nearly forgetten, stepped forward clearing his throat. "Actually Hokage-sama, I brought him here. He had an...incident with some of the villagers. I had them sent off to Ibiki and came here to report to you. I'm sure that the boy should some security but there was no one but me to help out. And it was lucky I was there or else it would have been troublesome"

With every passing sentence the Hokage seemed to sink in his chair. He glanced at the five year old worriedly, however, Naruto paid no notice to what the two were talking about, instead the boy was busying himself with looking through the desk, trying to find something to entertain his young mind.

"Well that is troubling news Shikaku-kun, I'm glad that you were there to stop them, and you have my thanks. I'll personally see to the matter involving Naruto's lack of security."

The old Nara nodded. That was all he could really ask for. "I brought Naruto here just in case you wanted his rep-" Shikaku paused, eyes wide as he saw what the demon container had in his grasps. Confused Hiruzen also turned his head to see what was the worry about. As soon as he saw Naruto holding a little orange book his heart sank and he internally panicked.

"Hey Jiji? What's with this book and why do you have something like this anyway?" Naruto asked, holding up a picture of a very attractive woman in less then acceptable clothing, showing off her assets.

"W-well you see-" Hiruzen was cut off by Naruto's bored reply as the young blond threw the book behind him.

"Meh, mine are bigger" This caused every other person in the room to do a double take, even the hidden Anbu were confused.

"What?" was the reply in an even tone.

"Didn't I tell you Jiji? I created my first Jutsu! I couldn't get the transformation one right, so I tweaked it a little bit" Naruto weaved a single hand sign and with a poof of smoke changed to a very attractive blonde girl with very big assets only hidden by a wisp of smoke. "Sexy no Jutsu success!"

There was a pause. Another. In the next moment every male, including Anbu, hit the ceiling with a burst of blood emitting from their nostrils. So that's what he meant, and he was right. Naruto's boobs were clearly bigger, as hard and weird as that is to say.

"N-Naruto. Please don't ever do that again." Stammered Shikaku as he pinched his nostrils. The Anbu dazed and confused got back into positions while the females of their ranks were sending death threats to them through the killing intent. The leader of the village slowly crawled back into his chair, dazed after such a blow to his head. Now _that_ was a powerful jutsu.

Naruto pouted. "But I made it especially to combat males, it's a great technique!" The people in the room had to admit, it did pack a punch. At least to certain people. Regardless, Hiruzen warned the young lad to only use it during emergencies. That thing should be labled a forbidden jutsu.

Shikaku regained his composure once again putting on a serious face. "Back to this Hokage-sama, I brought him here so you can hear his report. Other then that I have no other business" Shikaku bowed and began to take his leave when he felt a pull on his left pant leg and a small whimper. He looked down to see Naruto looking up at him with pleading eyes, clutching his leg trying to stop him from leaving.

"Y-you're leaving already?" Naruto whimpered out, lip almost trembling. It nearly broke Hiruzen and Shikaku's heart to see a child whimper like this. Shikaku gave a warm smile trying to cheer up the little hero.

"I have to get to my family kid. Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll see you around. And you'll be safe at home no doubt." The clan head patted the child on the head in a comfroting gesture, but Naruto hastily threw it off. He looked up into the Nara's eyes with a sad almost broken look.

"They've gotten me in my house too" he whispered out.

Shikaku reeled back in shock at this. Is that true? Is not even the child's own home safe enough to protect him? He distinctly noticed the Hokage nod his head sadly in confirmation at the boys words, however, Shikaku's attention was focused on the boy. In that moment the old Nara made a decision that will forever altar the Shinobi world for centuries to come.

"How about you come stay with me for the night kid?" Shikaku smiled. He was sure his wife wouldn't mind and Shikamaru always needed someone to talk to. It wouldn't be too troublesome.

Naruto gasped in surprise. The patrons at the orphanage told him he would never get adopted before. They abused him and reminded him of this fact repeatedly. To this day he believed it to his extent, but what he heard made his heart flutter with hope. Sure it wasn't a "hey wanna be my child" but this kind old man saved him and invited him into his house. He couldn't even form words to say yes to the kind man. So Naruto just settled for a shaky nod.

"Great! We can leave right away." Shikaku said sitting down. "After you give your report."

Naruto pouted a little. That killed a bit of his excitement. He always had to go through this whenever something like this happened. Nevertheless he sat down and started telling Hiruzen about the day's events. All the while Shikaku was staring at the blonde.

_'This kid had gone through so much its beyond troublesome' _Shikaku thought. _'It wouldn't be too bad if I took care of him for a while until he has the proper security right?'_

He was broken out of his thoughts when he became aware of the litle five year old in front of him trying to drag him out of the office.

"Come on I just finished. Let's _go_!" Naruto screamed in exticement.

Shikaku chuckled at it. _'He won't be too troublesome to watch, I might almost keep him'_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Alright Second Chapter. First off I want to thank ****Kakarifers. Your Review was really helpful and I'll try to implement your advice into my writing. If I keep making mistakes please forgive me I still have to get used to this a little)**

"Naruto." Shikaku said in a even tone. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and took a look around. They were in the middle of one of Konoha's streets. He must have spaced out, he doesn't remember much after he dragged Shikaku outside the door and out the building. Although he faintly recalls the secretary yelling at them about her coffee. Naruto looked up at Shikaku questioningly, subtley shuffling closer to the man feeling unsafe out in the open. Shikaku with his calculating eyes saw his distress ruffled his hair as an attempt to provide some comfort.

"Listen Naruto, I want you to be prepared to meet my family. They have no idea that I'm randomly bringing home a child. It will be troublesome to explain, but just stay near me and let me explain alright?" Shikaku explained in an even tone. Naruto nodded at this. He had to admit it would be rather strange for a family if their husband/father randomly brought home a child out of nowhere.

_'Especially one looking like me'_ Naruto thought with a scowl as he looked down at his tattered clothing. All the boy had on was very faded black shirt and some cheap shorts that are barely hanging on by a thread. Shikaku taking notice of his plight put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll buy some clothes for you tomorrow alright?" Said the old Nara. Naruto brightened up at this. He got to stay in someone's home and they'll buy him some new clothes! Sure it wasn't much to the average child, but to Naruto it would be one of the first gifts he could ever remember getting.

"Thanks Shiku! I'll take good care of them, I promise." Shikaku smiled at this then realized what he just heard. He arched an eyebrow at the blonde questioningly. To this Naruto stood straight and pointed at the man with a look in his eyes that dared Shikaku to disobey. "Everybody needs a nickname! Don't judge me about it." Naruto said as if talking to a child.

"Shiku huh..." Shikaku looked in thought as he closed his eyes. A moment later he grinned at the young blonde and patted him on the head affectionately. "I like it kid. Thank you." Naruto beamed at this. He was quickly becoming attached to the clan head's praise. Naruto grabbed Shikaku's sleeve walking forward with a grin on his face and a pep in his step.

Shikaku couldn't help but smile at this. The little boy deserved all the happiness he could possibly get. The Nara was glad Naruto was getting what he deserved, even for a little while. They walked comfortably in silence until the Nara Clan main house could be seen at the end of the street. Shikaku and Naruto stopped right before their destination.

"Now Naruto. I want you to remember what I said. Also stay close to me, we don't want the guards to think you're an intruder or a troublemaker got it?" Naruto nodded hastily. No way he'll mess this up. He would try his best to make Shiku and his family as happy as they can be with him. Or at least he doesn't want to be seen as a bother.

Shikaku led Naruto to the front gate of clan houses. He pressed a palm on a strange spiral print on a the wall next to the gate. A strange blue glow appeared from around his palm and suddenly the gate creaked open a bit. Naruto was astounded. What was that? A jutsu? A secret button? Magic?

_'I'll just ask later I guess. Right now I have to meet his family, my new friends!' _Naruto followed Shikaku through the front gate and looked around taking in all the was a lot of forest region inside. He could see a couple of deer grazing, a pond through the thicket just to his left and lot's of different insects and other signs of life. It was really peaceful. And _really _big. It was probably twice the size of the Kage building and even then it connects to the forest outside the village. Naruto snapped out of his awe and ran up to Shikaku who was waiting for him and main house door. Once again taking Shikakus sleeve he nodded to the old Nara signaling he was ready to meet Shikaku's family.

Shikaku opened the door, walking in to a warm comforting house. He took a deep breath and smelled dinner cooking. _'Curry again. How I love my wife.' _ Shikaku motioned Naruto to a chair in the living room and made a stay there motion with his hand.

"I'm home!" He called out. There was a clank of pans in the kitchen and his wife, Yoshino, came out of the kitchen in a dirty was truly a beautiful woman. She smiled warmly at her husband.

"Hello Honey, Dinners almost ready." She said running up to him and giving him a loving kiss. "You took a while getting home. Did Hokage-Sama call a meeting?" Shikaku sighed which worried his wife just a little. Shikaku placed a loving hand on her cheek.

"Not quite. We have something to talk about. Shikamaru as well." Said the old Nara as he motioned towards the young blonde on the couch. Only when Yoshino looked at Naruto did he shrink back in shyness and slight fear. He was never really good with strangers. He timidly waved at Yoshino hoping to make a good impression.

"H-hello Ma'am. It's n-nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Yoshino blinked owlishly. This was unexpected. Who was this boy? He did look familiar, like he's seen his face before. But she decided not to question it and waved back with a warm smile.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Yoshino. Are you staying for dinner?" She inquired unsure of what to make of this. Here Shikaku interrupted.

"Before we answer that, please go get Shikamaru as I get Naruto here situated. This is going to be a long talk. I hope you'll forgive me, this might get a little troublesome for you later." Yoshino chose not to question and walked upstairs to fetch her lazy son. Naruto shrank back a little. Troublesome? Is he already being a bother? Shikaku seeing the worry in Naruto's eyes quickly went about consolidating him.

"It's not you kid, don't worry about it. You need to understand, you don't just expect your husband to bring home a child and say we need to keep him for a few days." The young blonde nodded. It did make sense, but he couldn't help but feel that worry that his hopes will come crashing down. He prayed to Kami to let him have this one thing in his life.

Not a moment later did the two hear a loud thump from the floor above them and an angry voice.

"NO SON OF MINE WILL CALL ME TROUBLESOME AND GET AWAY WITH IT. NOW GET DOWNSTAIRS OR I'LL PULL OUT THE FRYING PAN" ranted Yoshino. Not a second later did a boy with black hair tied up in a pony tail come falling down the stairs tripping over himself trying to escape the vengeful wrath of his mother.

"By the way..." Shikaku said in a quiet scared tone. "Don't get her mad." Naruto gulped. Now he was scared for a different reason. That woman would kill him if he ever did something wrong. He decided he would try to stay on her good side. His survival depended on it. Naruto and Shikaku looked up to see Yoshino coming down the stairs smiling sweetly as if nothing happened and she didn't give her son a heart attack.

"He's down here honey, anything else you need?" Yoshino asked. Shikaku and Naruto sweat dropped.

"U-um. No darling. J-just sit down please" Yoshino nodded dragging her child with her and throwing him on one of the leather chairs. Shikamaru groaned in pain and slowly sat up looking around. When his eyes landed on Naruto he arched an eyebrow.

_'Who on earth is this guy?' _Thought the young strategist. He quickly got interested in what his father had to say. Even if it was troublesome. Shikamaru straightened in his chair, ready to hear what his father had to say.

Yoshino, following her son's example, sat down on the chair next to his, eager to hear what her husband has to say.

Shikaku sighed. How would he explain this? Well starting from the beginning is a good start.

"It started like this when I was walking down the road..."

**A couple minutes later...**

"...And there I decided that I would let Naruto here stay awhile with us. I hope it isn't too troublesome, but I feel as if anyone deserves our hospitality it's him."

Yoshino and Shikamaru were silent at this, each going through their own thoughts and sorting through what they just heard. The stillness was broken as Yoshino aruptly rose from her seat. With eyes shadowed over by her hair she walked towards her husband and stopped directly in front of him. Before he could react she pulled out a frying pan and struck it against his cheek with a force that could rival Tsunade's. Poor Shikaku was sent out his door and face first into the dirt. Groaning he lifted his head up towards the door to see his wife brandishing the offending pan threateningly towards him.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT MAKE ANY DECISIONS WITHOUT ME. I SWEAR YOU NEVER LISTEN AND MAKE THE MOST STUPID MISTAKES." She ranted at him comically.

In the background a surprised Naruto tried to hide deep within the couch fearing he might be next.

_'Does this mean I can't stay'_ Naruto thought in distress. He hoped against hope he would be able to stay one day with a family. Even if it wasn't actually his, he could pretend even for just a little while right? The blonde child flinched when Yoshino whirled around and slowly walked up to him. Fearing he would be punished as well, Naruto covered his head and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. When he felt a pair of arms embrace him, lift him up and bring him close, he peeked open his eyes to see Yoshino hugging him close.

Yoshino looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes with kindness. "Little Naruto, you can stay as long as you want. You're welcome here. You can be like a big brother to my little Shikamaru-kun."

It was at this time Naruto turned his head to the nearly forgotten boy in the room hoping to hear his opinion on the matter. Shikamaru sighed scratching his head.

"It's troublesome, but how could I say no. Besides I could always use someone to play shogi with. And you seem like a cool enough guy Naruto. I'll accept you." Shikamaru looked up smiling as warmly as he could to the blonde.

Naruto himself was nearly in tears. Three words he's never been told. Three words he's always wanted to hear.

_'I'll accept you_'

Right then and there, Naruto decided he would try his best to make this family happy and to try to make Shikamaru happy to be his friend.

Yoshino smiling at the sight chose to interrupt. "Why don't you go help get him situated Shikamaru. If you don't mind." Yoshion said sweetly while playing with her frying pan.

Shikamaru didn't need to be told twice and hurried upstairs with Naruto in tow. Yoshino sighed wearily looking at them flee. She turned to her husband who was dusting off at the door way from being thrown outside. Shikaku sensing something wrong with his wife, was worried deeply.

"Yoshi-Chan? What's wrong?" Shikaku asked embracing her comfortably.

Yoshino smiled, eyes shining with small tears. "I-It's nothing really. I just... I know who he reminds me of now."

_'Kushina..._'

**Sorry this chapter was shorter guys. It was mostly about getting Naruto situated in the house and trying to build some kind of connection with Naruto and the Nara family. I decided to use Yoshino which has been done, but hey if it isn't broken why fix it. Anyway I would appreciate more criticism and tell me how to do better please. Hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys. I'm back. I've been gone like two years now, and still i see people asking me to continue this story. Honestly i'm not the best author, and there are several more people better to write this than I. However! I WILL TRY MY BEST. FOR YOU T^T**

Naruto silently followed Shikamaru up the stairs of his home looking at all the assortment of items on display. He noticed a picture especially of the family. A little three year old Shikamaru in the middle giving a small smirk, Shikaku on the left ruffling his son's hair and holding his wife, and Yoshino on the other side giving a smile that belonged on an angel. Naruto idly wondered what would his family picture look like before he interrupted by Shikamaru.

"So Naruto was it? What did you do to make the villagers mad at you if you don't mind me asking?" Shikamaru asked. He glanced back at Naruto noticing him shuffling a bit awkwardly.

"I'd tell you if i knew, but they just seem to hate me just to hate me!" Naruto sighed and looked down on the floor. "It's like they think I'm the Kyuubi or something."

Shikamaru snorted. "Well I can tell you it's not that. You look nothing like a fox. Anyway don't worry about it you'll find out one day" Naruto gave a cheerful grin, happy that someone else didn't automatically hate him. "Well anyway this is one of the guest rooms. The bathroom is included so don't worry about that. I'll wait here while you get situated."

Naruto nervously opened the door and entered the room. Upon looking around he saw all the things a normal room would have. A set of drawers, as shelf, a mirror, a closet, and another door he assumed was the bathroom. When his eyes fell on the bed he slowly walked up to it and placed his hand on the silky sheets. He ran his fingers along the smooth surface slowly. Shikamaru took notice of this and heard a faint sniffle.

"You okay Naruto? If you don't like the sheets we can get you new ones you don't have to feel so down about it." Shikamaru said kindly. Naruto turned to him with a bright smile.

"It's not that. It's just…" Naruto looked back down at the bed with a sad smile, still idly running his hands along the sheets. "This is the first time in a long time i got to sleep in a bed. They burned mine when they raided my apartment the first day i moved in and the orphanage never let me have one. It feels kind of like a dream."

Shikamaru was left speechless. He didn't have a bed? He heard the story from his father, but he couldn't imagine that it was this bad. He walked up to Naruto and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll make sure dad doesn't let you live that way ever again. No one would have to live in such troublesome conditions." Naruto beamed at this and gave a firm nod. "Well, let's go back downstairs alright. Dinner will be ready in about an hour so i guess i can show you the entire compound." Naruto nodded and followed Shikamaru downstairs where the duo saw Yoshino leaning over a downed Shikaku holding a frying pan to his face. Shikaku turned his head and mouthed _please help_ towards the two five year olds. With wisdom beyond their years the two children decided it would be a better decision to do the complete opposite and hightail it out the backdoor.

"Don't you ever. _Ever_. Say i'm eating too much. How dare you say that to me?! I am your wife!" Yoshino continued her rant as Shikaku wished he could find the fabled book to understanding all women. A legend passed down generation by generation to all boys giving them hope that they can possibly have a chance to stand side by side and not face to frying pan. Ah, a man can dream.

"Are you even listening to me?" **WHACK**. Or maybe they can't…

**Meanwhile…**

"What's up with your mom Shika? She's kinda scary" Naruto inquired hesitantly glancing back to the house.

Shikamaru shrugged. "She's always been like that. Honestly she loves us and it's not like the frying pan really hurts." Shikamaru replied

'_Much'_

Shikamaru began leading Naruto along the Clan Compound. Naruto noticed several people give him odd looks, but they left him alone seeing as he was with the clan heads son. He scanned the area until he saw one woman in particular giving him a nasty look. She was an old woman in her low fifties with gray hair, a short stature, and a glare that can freeze a charging bull.

"Shika what's up with that woman over there, she isn't gonna attack us or anything is she?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Shikamaru followed his line of sight and grimaced.

"No that's Majo **(Witch) **. At least that's what we call her. She's been sore ever since her son died in the Kyuubi attack. I wonder why she's glaring at us like that though, she's never been that hateful." The old women then promptly got up and went into her house with a huff and a slam of the door.

"Ouch. You don't think it's cuz of me is it?" Naruto asked sadly. The young nara gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"I doubt it Naruto, she's always like that. Ya cant help some things it would be too troublesome anyway." Naruto nodded and continued following Shikamaru past the houses and into the forest part of the compound. "Alright, there's something special i want to show you. It's not often I get to do this so I am kind of excited which is rare." Naruto watched as Shikamaru went to a nearby dispenser and obtained some weird type of berry. Shikamaru proceeded to step forward towards the edge of the field they entered and blow out a whistle. After a minute nothing happened and Naruto was about to comment when a family of deer like animals came into the clearing and towards Shikamaru.

"Whoa! What are these things?!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. The creatures looked upon Naruto with curiosity, never before seeing him in the compound before. The child of the two slowly and curiously stalked towards the blonde with the parents looking apprehensively. Naruto stuck his hand out. The fawn sniffed his hand before rubbing his head on his palm in an affectionate manner. The older two immediately relaxed and went over to inspect the boy for themselves.

"Well these are called Rikumarus. We use their antlers in medicine and they're usually hostile, but apparently they've taken a liking to you." Shikamaru looked on with amusement and the large male butted heads with Naruto gently causing him to fall with a laugh.

'_I can tell Naruto is a good person. The Rikumaru have never taken to someone so quickly before' _Shikamaru thought to himself.

"These guys are pretty cool! But how do their antlers help with your medicine?" Naruto asked as he absently stroked the fawn's head earning a sound of pleasure from it. **(What would you call the sound a deer makes anyway?)**

Shikamaru closed his eyes in thought. "Well I don't know much about, but the Nara clan have a big book of medical knowledge and the rikumaru's antlers help in making some salves or pills or something like that. So the rikumaru give them to us when it's time to shed their antlers and in return we keep them safe."

"Thats pretty neat. It's nice to see people and animals helping each other. We can all benefit like that. Is there anything else that you guys have in here that helps?" Naruto inquired curiously.

"You'll have to ask dad that when you see him. I don't know much about what goes on in the Clan yet. I'm also pretty sure I'm not authorized to tell you either." Naruto nodded. It made sense. If he was in a clan he would want all his secrets kept. Even the small ones. At that thought he chuckled.

'_Imagine if i had a clan. That would cool! The Uzumaki Clan! If only it existed' _

"So Shika, what do you exactly do around here for fun" Naruto asked as he watched his new four legged friends go back to their home.

"Eh i just mostly watch clouds, sleep, or play shogi with my dad. Anything else would be too troublesome." Shikamaru yawned. Naruto looked at him in shock.

"How is watching clouds fun? Don't you play tag or hide and seek. Or at least rock paper scissors." Naruto exclaimed indignantly.

"Nah I'm more of a relaxed type of guy. Besides you should try it. Clouds are really nice to look at from that hill over there" Shikamaru pointed behind Naruto at a big hill that overlooked the compound. It had a big Willow Tree for some nice shade and grass as green as can be. All in all it did look like a pretty comfortable place.

Naruto sighed. "Yea sure i guess I'm down for anything"

With that they went off on their journey to the top of the hill to lie down and watch some clouds go by.

**With the Parents…**

"Do you really think it was a good idea to let them go out by themselves? There's no telling what the rest of the clan might do. Especially that Majo." Yoshino asked with worry.

Shikaku sat at the dinner table deep in thought. "I trust them not to get into trouble. Besides Shikamaru is with him so it's not like anyone will outright attack. I just hope they don't make him feel unwelcome." Shikaku sighed a sigh reserved for people with old age. Maybe he was getting old. He damn well felt like it sometimes.

"I can't believe they would treat Kushi-Chan's son like that. I wish Hokage-Sama never told them about that stupid fox." Yoshino bit her lip trying to hold back tears at the thought of her best friend's son going through such hardship. "The worst part is, he doesn't even know how much his parents loved him. Kami i wish that we could tell him"

Shikaku got up and hugged his wife in an attempt to comfort. He whispered soothingly into her ear. Yoshino leaned back against him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What matters is that we can help now. We can make sure he stays safe when he goes back home and i asked Hokage-Sama to get someone who will actually watch the kid."

"I suppose we can make him as safe as can be, but that won't give him a parent's love or a friend or happiness or any of those things!"

Shikaku let out a breath. "What else can we do for him Yoshi-Chan. The orphanage is the worst place for him to be and Hokage-Sama can't take care of him because he's so damn busy.

"Maybe...Maybe Hokage-Sama doesn't need to be the one taking care of him."

Shikaku looked at his wife in surprise. She wasn't actually thinking what he suspected right?

"Should we...Adopt Naruto?"

**AND FINISHED. I feel like it's not the best, but i think it's good for a coming back. Tell me what you think, i'll take any advice and everything. I'm hoping to make the best story ever! Or at least the best i can do. Until Next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just posted the last chapter and i got so many hits. Well. I'll consider 2 views hits, but it's still an accomplishment. All this love has filled me with determination! So i'll start writing the next chapter. I'm also going to try to make it more authentic. Like i'll put Tou-san in instead of dad and the like. Point that out for me please!**

Shikaku could only look at his wife in astonishment. Truth be told he entertained the thought once or twice. But only as a thought! There would be too many troublesome obstacles in the way. The council would throw a fit, the clan would throw a fit, the entire process would have to go through the civilian council, and all in all it's just a troublesome headache.

Shikaku was about to voice his thoughts when a single picture on the wall just next to the stairwell caught his eye. He slowly stalked towards it, unknowing of his wife's eyes watching his every move. Shikaku took the picture off the wall and stroked it absently with his fingers.

'_Been a long time since i even looked at this photo. He was always troublesome.'_

Looking closely the photo depicted to males in their twenties. One was obviously Shikaku, noticeably without the scars on his face. He was grinning a grin that was rare to see on his face. A grin of pure joy and happiness. The other male was a tall blonde with spiky hair. He looked towards the camera with a smile that could rival Shikaku's. The two men hovered over a shogi board with the blonde's pieces seemingly in a position that spelled his victory

'_The first person to beat me in a shogi match. One of my best friends. How could i face you if i turn your son away?'_

Shikaku turned towards Yoshino, a noticeable fire in his eyes. He stalked towards his wife and lovingly took her by the shoulders and gave her a passionate kiss leaving her in a daze.

"I'm going out. I'm gonna get this done and for once, it won't be so troublesome" Shikaku stated slipping on his jacket. One might say he looked pretty damn cool doing so. As he stalked out his Yoshino hugged herself with a smile and tears coming out of her eyes.

'_Kushi-Chan. We'll take care of it. I promise' _Yoshino thought to herself. She could've sworn she heard the happy laugh of an old friend. Perhaps it was the wind…

**Meanwhile…**

"Ya know. This isn't so bad once you get used it." Naruto said in a relaxed tone.

"You said it Ruto. Even better with company." Shikaku replied back

The duo lied on top of Shikamaru's favorite hill. Watching as the clouds slowly pass by not caring where they're going or where they're coming from. They were at peace. Listening to the sound of nature and feeling the breeze of the wind.

"Shika did you know clouds weigh like two tons?" Naruto quipped. Shikamaru opened one eye in disbelief.

"Where did you hear something like that?"

"It's true! I found a magazine once about some environment group and it said their heavy because of all the water condensed into them. I thought it was pretty neat."

"I suppose that is pretty neat. Do you like the weather? Is that what you want to do when you grow up?"

"Nah i thought it was just interesting. What i really want to do is be a kick ass shinobi! The most powerful of them all and eventually i'm gonna be Hokage!"

"That's some dream Ruto. It would be too troublesome for me to aim that high, but something tells me you can do it." Shikamaru said with some confidence. Naruto beamed at the praise, but soon furrowed his brow in frustration.

"Although that gets me thinking. To be hokage i'd have to be stuck here a lot. I want to see places outside of the village as well. I know i'll do that when i'm a genin, but i want to learn all the cool jutsus and stuff!"

"Geez where did the sudden thirst for knowledge come from?"

"Well when i saw your dad do that weird shadow thing, it kinda made me think that there's a lot i don't know about. I'd like to do that too. And maybe do other cool jutsus! I wanna find a bunch!"

Shikamaru laughed. "Look Naruto, that's some good aspiration there, but wouldn't it be more sensible to practice one branch of knowledge instead of one. It's hard to be a "jack of all trades" in this world anyway. Learning all the jutsus would take infinite amount of time and there are always new ones being made."

"I see where you're coming from Shika. I still want to see a lot of places though. Ah oh well. I guess we can figure out when we're ninjas! We're still kids after all and kids can dream. So what about you Shika?"

"Me? What about me?"

"If you could have a choice of some kick butt shinobi you could be what would it be?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes in thought. "I'd want to transform into a cloud and just drift with the wind. Although i'd be pretty heavy if what you said was true"

A sweat drop ran down Naruto's face. "W-well i guess that's a good perspective on things."

Just then a sweet aroma wafted into the duo's nostrils. Naruto never smelt something so good before. It was like the goddess of scents came down and blessed his nose with her magic. To Shikamaru however, it just went dinner time. He stood up with a grunt noticing Naruto having in a state of bliss.

"Geez he's just like Choji" Shika mumbled. He proceeded to snap his fingers in front of his face until the blonde would respond. Naruto blinked owlishly and jumped up onto his feet in milliseconds.

"Shika! Do you smell that delicious smell of smells?! We must go to it!" Naruto grabbed Shikamaru and before he could utter a word dragged him down the hill and towards the sweet aroma.

**With Yoshino…**

Yoshino was just finishing up her special dish that she reserved when special guests are over.

' _Naruto is no daimyo or clan head, but he's a special guest in my books!' _Yoshino thought with pride.

Just then a crash was heard behind her. She turned to see Naruto sat at the dinner table rather innocently with a grin of anticipation. She looked down to see her son face first on the ground groaning in pain. Yoshino however, took it as a groan of laziness and promptly dragged her son up by the ear.

"Are you getting so lazy that you're just going to start sleeping on the floor now?! Get on the table or Kami help you i will make you run laps for a week!" Needless to say Shikamaru was more than convinced and hurriedly got on the dinner table while throwing a playful glare at Naruto.

Our favorite blonde however, was oblivious to what happened and tilted his head in confusion. "Uh Shika, i didn't know you like to sleep on floors. I thought that was just a cloud watching thing."

"Troublesome blonde, you're the one who put me there in the first place. Anyway Kaa-Chan where's Tou-San? He just got home don't tell me he left again?"

Yoshino bit her lip, having forgotten to come up with a cover story. It's no point in telling the kids the plan if it isn't even set in stone yet.

"Hokage-Sama called him back because he had a couple of questions of the report he gave this afternoon." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion. It didn't sound like his father to forget to put everything in a report. Seeing no reason for his mother to lie to him he shrugged his soldiers and engaged Naruto in a conversation about types of clouds. Seeing as Naruto knew next to nothing about whatever Shikamaru was talking about it was just a conversation of questions and answers.

Yoshino let out a sigh of relief, glad his son bought the quickly fabricated excuse she came up with. She watched how the two five year olds interacted with each other and gave a small smile. They could be siblings if it wasn't for the obvious distinguishing characteristics. Never before has there been a blonde Nara.

A couple minutes later dinner was completely finished and Yoshino served the two boys, watching Naruto to see what she thought of her cooking. Although she knew she was a superb cook this recipe was special. After all it was Kushina herself that created it. Ramen made with seasonings exported from across the world, vegetables from the freshest of farms, and noodles as noodly as can be.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he saw his favorite food ever placed in front of him.

'_How did she know it was my favorite?! Probably a lucky guess, but who's complaining?'_

Naruto picked apart his chopsticks and picked up the delicious noodly substance and inspected it. Satisfied with what he saw he blew on it and placed it in his mouth. This flavor. This texture. This ratio of broth to noodles. He was convinced Kami made this ramen herself. Without a second of delay he devoured the bowl and quickly asked for seconds.

Yoshino giggled. "Glad you like it! It is my special recipe after all!"

Naruto nodded with enthusiasm. "Ma'am. This is the most special ramen to ever exist in the history of ramen. Please keep it comin!" Yoshino was only happy to oblige, proud of someone appreciating her cooking as much as Naruto did.

Shikamaru was in his own world as well. While he didn't love the stuff as much as Naruto did, he did damn well love the way his mom made this.

"I love it Kaa-Chan. It never gets old. I'll do anything troublesome for a bowl of this. Well...Almost anything" Yoshino let out another giggle. Always made her chest swell with pride when someone compliments her so much.

"I'll whip up another batch for you two right away!"

Naruto let out a cheer in between slurps and Shikamaru smirked seeing this is gonna be a dinner to remember.

**Meanwhile**

Shikaku stormed into the Hokage's office with a fire in his eyes and determination in his step. The Sandaime not having seen Shikaku like this in years was surprised.

"Hokage-Sama, i'm here to put in a request to adopt Naruto!" Shikaku said vehemently. Hiruzen's eyes steeled as he leveled a small glare at Shikaku.

"Now Shikaku-kun you of all people understand the difficulties getting that through would be. The counc-"

"Screw the council!" The Nara interrupted. "Im second in command of the village and you're the Kami damned Hokage! The council can't do jack shit"

The old Sarutobi was taken aback. Clearly Shikaku knew the obstacles and still he pushed for this.

'_Naruto's old charm at work probably'_ Hiruzen thought with a small smile.

"Okay Shikaku-kun i understand. However there are some things even as hokage i can't do. The laws we've had since the formation of Konoha are still in place. Violating that would be a dishonorable act as Hokage. However i'm sure you of all people can find a loophole."

Shikaku let out a sigh. He knew the old Hokage was right. He was a bit too rash and didn't think this through. Damn the old laws...The old laws.

Shikaku's eyes widened. "Hokage-Sama i think i know just the loophole."

Hiruzen let out a smirk. "Already eh? You sure work fast. I expect no less from my leading strategist. I can't wait to find out what you have in store. Unfortunately I'm sure a council meeting will be called by the civilians so i'll wait until there to hear what you have in mind."

Shikaku grinned. "You got it Hokage-Sama!" He walked out of the room heading to the Civilian Administration to put in an adoption form for one Uzumaki.

The Sandaime Hokage leaned back in his chair and let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"These damned interruptions will be the death of me" he mumbled pulling out a certain orange book. He let out a giggle or two, ignoring the KI of a couple of his female anbu stationed around the room. "Oh Shunade-Chan that's so naughty!"

The book suddenly lit aflame courtesy of a small katon jutsu from one of our favorite anbu in a cat mask.

"NOOO WHYYYYYYY" The hokage screamed. He grasped the embers of his precious porn. Groveling over the loss of a once dear friend and lover.

**Okay there you have it. Fourth chapter up. It isn't much but it's something. I thought i'd end it a little funny. I'm not sure if it worked or not. Sorry to say this but don't expect updates every day. I have a random schedule but i'll still keep trying for you guys! Well. Until next time!**


End file.
